disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucinda
Lucinda is a young witch who appears in Disney Junior's Sofia the First. Background Lucinda came to the Village of Dunwiddie after Sofia became a Princess, and hexed every single kid in Dunwiddie. But thanks to her first friend Sofia, she became a good witch and made up for her hexing and now uses her magic for the good of others and the kingdom. Personality When Sofia first met Lucinda, the little witch acted like an unrepentant trickster who enjoyed the suffering her hexes brought upon the townsfolk. However, after getting to know each other, Sofia found that Lucinda is actually a fun-loving and creative, albeit awkward girl. Physical Appearance Lucinda is a young girl who seems to be around Princess Amber's age. She has bright green eyes, and long navy hair, which she ties back in pigtails, aside from two beaded strands. She dresses like a typical witch: a dress consisting of both a dark magenta double-breasted T-corset & a purple skirt with lime designs all around it, lime long-sleeved inside shirt, indigo wrap with a red lace, violet fingerless gloves, white petticoat, periwinkle and lavender striped stockings, heeled witch-style shoes, purple witch hat with an indigo band decorated with 3 feathers of orange, lime & aqua, purple collared cape with an emerald brooch attached to it. Powers and Abilities Lucinda has shown to be an uncommonly powerful witch for someone her age, though her mother is stronger due to experience. However, witches and sorcerers may be more naturally talented at magic than common people, such as most of the students at Royal Prep. Using her wand (which looks like a long twig), she is able to cast hexes to play tricks on others and she can undo her hexes as well. A lot of her hexes involve transforming something into something else entirely, or just altering some things in some way, such as: *Turning a cat into a chicken *Turning a flute into a newt *Turning clogs into frogs *Turning flowers into toadstools *Turning lanterns into beehives *Giving someone a dog's tail *Changing the color of someone's hair *Giving someone buckteeth *Frogs into human musicians Lucinda is able to undo her hexes, dispelling any spells she casts on someone. Interestingly, when she hexes something or someone, her magic is blue. When she undoes her hexes or something nice, her magic is pink. This is similar to how Cedric's magic is blue when he is feeling positive and green when he is feeling negative. She is unable to unhex something another witch does because she's not a full grown witch yet. Lucinda is also a skilled Conjurer, able to magically make things appear out of thin air, such as wrapped presents, an entire dinner, fireworks, etc. She is also able to move things without touching them (an ability called telekinesis) and like all witches, can fly a broomstick. Role in the Series In her debut appearance "The Little Witch", Lucinda comes from a family of witches (her parents, grandparents, even her great-grandparents were all witches), and since all they did was hex people, it was all she knew how to do. In reality, Lucinda was a little lonely, desiring friends and to be invited to events like parties, just to see what it was like. But since she didn't know how to be nice or make friends, she acted naughty and too proud to admit how she really felt. But thanks to Sofia, Lucinda learned to make up for her tricks and say sorry, which helped her earn forgiveness from the village children, even Jade, who had been a little harder to convince. Once she finally makes a friend in Jade, she shows her kindness by improving Jade's birthday party with decorations, musicians, presents, a birthday dinner, even a bigger cake, and fireworks. She returned in the fourth episode of the second season "Mom's the Word" along with her own mother Marla who is also a witch as well. Lucinda helps her friend Sofia to cast a spell that will get her alone with her mother only for her mother to hex it into dangerous rapids. Not wanting to upset her mother on Mother's Day, she stayed quiet about her change of heart. When her mother cast a big spell that could hurt Sofia and her family, she stood up to her mother, telling her she was a good witch with friends. She attempted to undo the hex, but it was too strong for her. Eventually, her mother undid it to make her happy and agreed to support her choice to be a good witch, though she really hopes its a phase. As shown in "In a Tizzy" and "A Tale of Two Teams", she has been shown to enjoy sports activities with the village kids, but sometimes forgets she can't use magic during the games. Her next major role is in "Cauldronation Day" which is also when she has her Cauldronation, the coming of age ceremony where a witch ascends from being a witchlet to being a midnight witch. Sofia helps her get everything ready. Her witch friends Lily and Indigo cause problems for the Cauldronation by constantly fighting over who gets to be her witch of honor. Eventually, their bickering causes Lucinda to mess up the spell for her Raven Catcher making it crooked. This gets Lucinda so fed up with their constant quibbling that she picks Sofia to be her witch of honor. This causes Indigo to send the Raven Catcher flying with Sofia on it in a fit of jealousy which in turn causes Lily to try and stop her. This causes the Raven Catcher to crash into the potion and spill it out ruining the Cauldronation which upsets Lucinda to the point where she runs off. When Sofia brings her back, Lucinda sees that Lily and Indigo have stopped fighting and fixed everything. They apologize to her and help her successfully complete her ceremony. Her next appearance was in "Too Cute to Spook" where she and her witch friends join up with Sofia and Calista to go trick or treating. Like her witch friends, she was hesitant, but more open than Lily and Indigo to let the little girl join them, probably remembering her own days alone. When Calista messes up their trick or treating Lucinda gets upset, but does agree to let her lead them through her mom's corn maze for treats. Unfortunately, Calista used the chapter on full moon mazes instead of crescent one to guide them and they lost the treats. After Indigo sent Calista away, Sofia convinced her to use a spell to bring Calista back, recalling how little kids look up to the big ones and wanting to be included with their activities. She and her witch friends gave the little girl one more chance on the Haunted Hay Ride. Everyone was enjoying themselves until Calista scared away the ghosts. Shortly afterwards Lucinda and the others are trapped by the Giggling Goblin. When she cast a spell her wand got taken away. Calista managed to trick the Giggling Goblin setting them free and returning their wands and brooms to them. After thanking Calista the group returned to town where the Giggling Goblin get enough treats for everyone to make up for earlier. While eating their candy, Lucinda told both Calista and the Giggling Goblin they were friends now. In "Forever Royal", Lucinda, along with Ruby and Jade are invited by Miranda to Sofia, Amber and James' graduation from Royal Prep. On her way to the graduation party at the castle, Lucinda notices Sofia and her friends are in trouble and flies down to help them by using her magic to protect them from Vor. But Vor casts a powerful spell on them making them unable to help Sofia. When Sofia wishes for her amulet to trap Vor, all her spells are broken and Lucinda and the others rush to the castle. When they arrive, Amber tells them that Vor pulled Sofia into the amulet with her. Lucinda then joins hands with everyone, and together they cast a spell that brings Sofia and Prisma out of the amulet. After Sofia has been made Protector of the Ever Realm, they all head into the castle for the graduation party. Gallery Trivia *In the book "A Magical Match", Lucinda has a pet rabbit called Hexie. *Lucinda looks a lot like her voice actress, Merit Leighton. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Athletes